Somewhere Over the Stars
by The Tessa Potter
Summary: Moving was never easy for Fang Griffiths, but when he meets Max Batchelder, things go better than planned. (NO WINGS AND THEY ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL) Review if you enjoy :) WARNING; FANG/MAX (FAX)
1. Chapter 1

**HI READERS. Okay this is a basic fang/max fan fiction. IF THIS IS TOO ADVANCED FOR YOU, THE EXIT IS ON YOUR LEFT THANKS :D If you enjoyed/have questions/have suggestions please review and if you like, follow! Sorry the first chapter is boring, can't really make moving a thrilling adventure.. (NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED) =P OK YOU MAY START READING-**

**FANG P.O.V- **

I stared outside my car window, watching the green hillsides pass by as my mother drove in the Middle of Nowhere, California. After many treacherous hours of watching EVERY SINGLE DISNEY MOVIE with my sister, Angel, on my iPad, we drove up to small quaint house on the side of the beach.

"Welcome to... Home", my mother said to me and my sister.

I picked up my bags and stomped to the front door of the quiet house. Walking in, the house looked a lot bigger on the inside. Echoes bounced off the walls of the house of footsteps against the hardwood floor. Once all our boxes were moved inside the house, the sweaty mover guys got in their truck and drove away, leaving the empty house to my mom, sister, and I. My sister went and examined her room, looking for any monsters in the closet. I heard a scream and ran to where it came on, my sneakers skidding against the pristine wood floors. It turned out Angel found a roach on the windowsill. I disposed of "it" and Angel went and hugged me. "Thanks Fang! Can we watch the Little Mermaid now?" She gave me the Bambi eyes, and.. how could I resist. But I used my strongest willpower and looked away.

"Sorry Ange, but I gotta unpack!"

"Next time? Pleaseee"

I nodded, and went to help my mother unpack. I found her in the living room with cardboard boxes sprawled next to her. "Look Fang, I know you don't like this change, but the neighbors are coming over in an hour, tell Angel to get ready? Oh and can you set the table", my mother pleaded. "Okay." I responded. She got up, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Fang, remember use the red tablecloth, the green one is torn" Looking through the boxes, after 15 minutes, I found the dusty red (more orange) tablecloth. "Hey Mom, how many people are coming over?"

"Um... Let's see, 5-6 people, set for 6"

"Ok"

I brushed the dirt off me and got everything ready.

**MAX P.O.V**

"OMG! Look what I found at the bottom of your closet!" Nudge squealed. She pulled out a skimpy pink dress embedded with sequins and rustled off the years' worth of closet dust.

"Ha no.. There's a reason it was at the bottom of my closet" I grumbled.

Nudge scowled and said "I MEANT can I wear it?"

"Sure, are you planning to join the Kardashians?"

Nudge stuck out her tongue at me and went to the bathroom to try on the barely-even-long-enough-to-be-a-dress dress. My friend Nudge (her real name is Monique) was the TOTAL opposite of me. I stayed in my comfort zone of a tank top and jean short with sandals. Iggy, my twin brother, ran to my room and exclaimed, "Total just… Um.. "did his business" on the carpet."

"And this information helps me how?"

"Because you have to clean it, and I'm blind :P"

Iggy grinned and ran before I could catch that spawn of Satan.

"Max we're leaving! Hurry up! I'll clean the carpet later!" my mother yelled from the other room.

I went to the door, but I didn't feel my phone in my back pocket.. I left my phone in my room! "Crap!", I yelled running up the stairs, my feet stomping against the stairs.

"I'm coming!", I screamed from upstairs, my voice echoing off the bare walls.

"Where is it!?"

Destroying my drawers and checking the bedspreads, my fingers fumbled for my phone as I let out a chain of words that would have gotten me a mouth washing at my church. It wasn't in my room at all; it was stuck between 2 folds of the couch. Another chain of words left my mouth as I left the house, now 20 minutes late to the neighbor's dinner. I bit my lip and ran to the house. When I walked in, I could feel all eyes staring at me. I took the only seat not taken, next to a boy my age with tussled black hair and black jeans.

**FANG P.O.V-**

_This tastes horrible..._

I thought to myself as I played with the fork, making the gravy avalanche into the mashed potatoes on my plate.

"So.. Nick, how do you like the meatloaf?" the neighbor's mom asked.

"Great.." I mumbled, even topping it off with a fake smile. The front door opened, with a girl my age behind it. A whirl of sandy blond hair appeared next to me as she hoisted herself onto the only available seat left; next to the one and only Fang Griffiths.. Suddenly, I felt butterflies in my stomach.. It must be the spongy meatloaf. "I'm sorry I'm late! But I'm here now!" she exclaimed. I said to her, "We are welcomed with your presence" She smiled at me and said "Hi I'm Max.

"Just call me Fang, the greatest person you'll ever meet"

"I doubt that", Max said sarcastically "And Fang? Are you going through a vampire stage?"

"It's a nickname... see because I have a fanged canine from when I chipped it", I exclaimed. Max and I chatted through-out the dinner.

"So which school are you going to?" Max asked

"Northside High"

"Awesome! I go there too!"

"Well, that is the only school around here"

"Hey Nudge! Fang's goin' to Northside too!"

Nudge was too engaged in a conversation with Iggy about if it's ok to dress up your dog everyday

"So, Iggy's your twin brother?!"

"Maybe…"

"You guys look NOTHING alike! No offense"

"Offense taken, just kiddin!" Max exclaimed as she playfully punched my arm. When they left, I still had a smile on my face, even though my life is depressing enough. After a while I knew why.

I have a crush on Max Batchelder.

**Ooohh! Cliffhanger! Reviews help a lot! I'll try to update every week! Follow if you like! Remember, every follower gets a virtual hug and a virtual cookie! Well buh-bye! See yah next week **


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! I update AT LEAST once a week, but I could not wait to write this one! Now time for Replies to Reviews **

**CodeBlue19: Thanks! It's great to have people like you! *hands virtual cookie***

**Guest: Your wish has been granted! The update's here !**

***hands virtual cookie too* *gives everyone virtual cookies* **

**Anyway, my face still hurts from face planting the floor yesterday.. At school.. In front of the whole school.. *slaps self* Oh, and I think I'm going to update more often; I was just so excited for this chapter! And now I'm going to stop blabbering and you may start reading! (DISCLIAMER; I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN) Sorry, this Chapter is only Fang P.O.V, nothing interesting happening with Max **

**FANG P.O.V-**

"Okay class, turn to page 394-"

The door busted open, with Max behind it.

"Max, would you like to explain why you are late?" Mrs. Colette asked.

"My Uncle Doc was driving and when we hit 88mph, we entered temporal displacement and teleported into the middle-west, sometime in the late 1900's"

The class snickered and Mrs. Colette's face turned tomato red.

"Sit down Max"

Max looked around the classroom, only 2 seats available one next to me and the other one next to Henry, who seemed to have an ongoing flu.. Literally, the guy brings a box of tissues with him everywhere. Still the Flu Guy was better than sitting next to me. Max still sat down right next to me. She put down her fluorescent orange backpack and I realized why she sat next to me.. Iggy was on the other side of her.

"Now cl- Max would you like to tell us what was so important that you had to whisper it to Iggy?"

"Wow. Aren't you happy this morning!?"

"Max, see me in the hall."

"I would rather not"

"Max. Now"

"I think someone glued my Gluteus Maximus **(The butt) **to the chair Miss!"

"MAX. NOW OR PRINCIPALS OFFICE"

Max got up, still with the chair and went outside, still holding the chair to her bum. As soon as the teacher left, the whole class erupted with chitter-chatter.

"Omg, Max is such a wannabe!" Lissa, the Queen Bee snickered. Her posse all nodded heads and then Lissa turned to me. She gave me a flirty smile and said, "Hi Fang, do you wanna sit with us at lunch today?" all while she played with her hair. I froze for a second. Lissa, the Queen Bee of the whole school, asked ME, Fang Griffiths, to sit with her… Of course I said yes..

"Great! Meet me at lunch"

I nodded, not even knowing what she said, watching her red hair flip around her head. When I snapped out of it, Max was back, silent as ever and Mrs. Colette continued on her lesson.

As soon as the bell rang, Max asked me, "Where are you going next?"

"Math"

"Me too!"

"Mrs. Colette is such a pain in the-"the bell, interrupting her sentence.

It turned out me and Max had every class together, besides Gym. That's lucky; I wouldn't want Max to see me in the hideous gym uniform. I _did _have Gym with Lissa. She got grouped up with me and literally laughed at every joke I made, even if it wasn't funny. Time flew by and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I, unfortunately, didn't pack lunch, so I had to enjoy the wonder of cafeteria food! Mmm! Burnt macaroni & cheese and stale bread! Bon Appetite! I walked around for a few minutes before Lissa found me and grabbed me by the arm. She gave out a flirty laugh and said, "Our table is over there!" I chuckled and walked next to Lissa, at the table sat most of Lissa's posse and a hunky football player named Sam. She went over and kissed Sam and said. "Fang, this is my boyfriend, Sam" …..Wait... She had a boyfriend?! Why was she all flirty with me?! Maybe she just wanted to be friends... Yeah, that's it. I picked and my mac and cheese before Lissa handed me a bit of her fat-free, low yogurt. "I don't eat a lot anyway", she said. When the lunch bell rang, I made my way past the HUGE lunch crowd and tried to get to Science. I spotted Max and she waved to me. Max exclaimed to me, "Where were you in lunch!?"

"Oh, Lissa asked if I wanted to sit with her today"

"And you said yes?!"

"Um.. yeah?!"

"Lissa is like, the daughter of Satan! You CAN NOT sit with "them"!"

Iggy joined it saying," That's why her hair's so big, it's full of _secrets!_"

"I still can not believe you went to sit with **Lissa!**"

"She asked me to sit with her!"

Max glared at me and stormed off, Iggy right by her side, leaving me frozen in the hallway. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, not even any snickering remarks at the teacher

"Wow, Max you're unusually quiet today..." Mr. Edelberg exclaimed, surprised. I saw Lissa again in U.S History, she sat next to me and asked me,"Hey Fang, wanna come over to my house today? "

"Um... Sure, I'll tell my mom I'm going to my friend's house"

"Okay"

For the rest of the day, I couldn't focus on anything but Max, Max's face when I told her I sat next to Lissa, her yelling at me and stomping off.. I can't make her my enemy.

_Ok, I'll apologize to her tomorrow._

Time flew by, and before I knew it, Lissa and I arrived at her "house, or a more appropriate word would be mansion. When we walked in, the house was empty except for her Chihuahua name Pachi with a rhinestone collar.

"My parents are away for a business trip"

I nodded, looking all around from the silver crown molding to the porcelain vases everywhere filled with artificial flowers.

"So, I was wondering if you could help me with math''

"Okay", I said even though I was horrid at Math. She took out her homework and we sat on the couch together, as I helped her with Algebra (she was worse than me). Before I knew it, the homework was on the floor and she scooted closer to me.

"Your eyes are really pretty.."

"Thanks..."

"And your mouth, nose…You're so hot"

I almost knew what was coming next as our lips collided. Her lips were soft and moist and for a second I froze. She adjusted her head and I held her close to me. Her hands were under the rim of my shirt and her eyes were closed. I felt something nagging me at the back of my head. But I shut the world down as she almost lifted up my shirt when I realized...

_She has a boyfriend…_

I pulled apart as she asked innocently, "What's wrong?" She looked at me and I exclaimed. "You have a boyfriend!"

"I know, but he's nothing right now", she whispered as she came closer, her face inches away from me.

"Nothing?! YOU HAVE A FREAKING BOYFRIEND! YOU BACKSTABBING CHEATER!" I pulled down my shirt as she said, "But, I like you", inching closer pecking me on the lips.

"No, you filthy liar! Yo-you son-"

Lissa looked at me, with fake tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave.. I-I'll break up with him, plea-

I slammed the door in her face before she could finish her sentence

_That cheating slut! _

**And there ya go! Poor Fang.. Sorry I couldn't have Max P.O.V in this, I wanted to center on Fang. Anyway.. Did get the Harry Potter and Mean Girls reference? Review if you got them! And follow/fav if you like! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while.. I've been a very bad girl. Time for Answers to Reviews! (From now I'm answering only if you have accounts. Sorry =/ )**

**CodeBlue19: Tsk Tsk Fang.. Should'a known better xD**

**Mateo1999roxs: Thankss!**

**KayKay1232: Well, now you can read more! :D**

**Anywho… Let the chapter… BEGIN! (This is a day after the Lissa/Fang Makeout session. Max doesn't know yet)**

**Max P.O.V**

I curled my fists in my palms and fury raged inside me. 

_How.. How could he hang out with.. L-Lissa! _

Stomping down the hallways, I found Fang at his locker.

"Max! Hey um.. I-"

"Did you have fun with LISSA?! Did you have awesome tea and soak in each other's awesomeness?!"

"Max! I-I'm sorry.. I-"

"Don't you dare make excuses, "_Oh.. I didn't know Lissa was a jerk.. Blah blah blah blah_!", I exclaimed, imitating Fang. Fang glared at me and said in a low murmur, "I don't talk like that.." And like that, he walked away to go to gym, probably getting all cozy with Lissa.

_BRRRRIINNGG_

The bell rang for 4th period. Of course, 4th period HAD to be probably the worst human being on this planet, . I sprinted to his class, panting once I got there. The door was opened, so I slipped in, sitting between Iggy and Nudge. had his back to the class and I silently prayed that he didn't hear me walk in late. Of course, the universe has a hate grudge against yours truly"..

"Miss Ride, would you like to explain why you are late?"

"Does it look like I would?"

"Maximum Ride, this is your 8th tardy."

"And the Earth is round! So what's your point?"

"Maximum Ride, detention and principals office."

"Great! Haven't seen Mr. Stuart in ages!"

The class snickered and I bowed, then skipped out of the classroom, to the principal's office.

"Hey Mr. Stuart! How's it going..", I said cheerfully to my pal, the principal.

"So.. We both know why I'm here. You then go call my parents, the same protocol?", I said knowingly.

The principal nodded and handed me a white pass to give to . I skipped out of the office and bumped into a black-clothed figure. _Fang.._

"Fancy seeing you here, _Fang." _

Fang was sweaty from gym and held a bathroom pass in his hand. He had an apologetic look on his face. "Actually, I was hoping to bump into you somewhere around here.

"Why, so you can get on your knees and apologize? Cause' that ain't happening."

I walked away and went back to and handed him the white slip. After nice nap in Mr. Walker's class, the bell rang for lunch. I found Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy at our usual table. After a while, Fang got out of the lunch line and saw us and walked over to Iggy, on the other side of the table. I sat far away from him and dared to make any eye contact with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Instead I tuned into Nudge and Ella's heated conversation about the "hottest guy in the school", Dylan.

"ZOMG, he looked at me!" Nudge squealed.

"Eeek! You and he are so cute together!"

"H-he's coming over here! ZOMG, I'm gonna pass out right in front of him! Help me!"

"Don't worry, I've got your back!"

Dylan walked over to Nudge, who was as pale as her copper skin could go.

"Hi Nudge. How's it going?"

"I-I-It's been g-great!"

"Great. Are you free tonight?"

"Go- I mean yeah!"

"I was thinking we could go get some grub at my uncle's restaurant."

"T-T-That would be awesome.."

"Okay, I'll meet you after school", Dylan said, walking away to the jock's table.

"ZOMG! Ella! I-"

I stopped listening after that, my ears aching from all of Nudge's sqealing.

"Max?"

I turned and saw Gazzy at the other side of me, calling me.

"What?"

"Fang wants to talk to youuu", Gazzy said in a sing-song voice.

_What could that jerk want?!_

I walked to Fang, who was sitting next to Iggy. They made an automatic friendship, due to their love of the band, "_The Smokers"._

"Max, I-I'm sorry about Lissa, you were right she's a brat", Fang murmured, his head hung low.

I thought for a second and said, "Okay.. I'll accept your sorrow apology.."

"Great! And um.. I have something else to tell you.. Lissa, um she invited me over yesterday and she, um, tried to kiss me."

"WHAT! That… SLUT! She has a freakin boyfriend!" I got a knot in my stomach and hated the image of Fang kissing someone for an odd reason. For the rest of lunch, me and Fang caught up and I was glad that Fang and I were on talking terms again. Secretly, I couldn't stand it when me and Fang were fighting.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, this was really just a filler chapter. Ugh, I hate Lissa! Glad that they finally made up.. Sorry for the crappy chapter, I feel kind of sick. And please don't pelt me with rocks, I'm sowrry for the late chapter. O.O Remember, Review and Follow! **


End file.
